


Daddy's Perfect Little Cowboy

by neonlightafi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Luke, M/M, Riding, Smut, Subspace, Tagging sucks, oh well, powerbottom!ashton, probably some other tags that I can't think of, sub!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonlightafi/pseuds/neonlightafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny snapshot of Lashton smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Perfect Little Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. This was based on a Lashton prompt that I had received on tumblr one night after a ROWYSO tour date in which the boys wore cowboy hats. The prompt asked for power bottom!Ashton so that's what this is. If you don't like it that's not my problem. It's very very very short and straight to the point.

"Fuck Ash. I bet you look so good baby, taking my cock like a pro. So beautiful babe," Luke whispers into the open air as he watches Ashton fix his hat once more. The thin coat of sweat on Ashton's back falls onto the gentle dip of his spine as Luke watches his boyfriend ride him in reverse cowgirl. "Feels so good daddy. You fuck me so good," Ashton says as he throws his head back and mewls quietly when Luke's cock grazes his prostate. Running his hands up and down Ashton's sides and letting them settle on his hips Luke sits up and places soft kisses along the base of Ashton's neck and behind his ear. He hears a small moan slip from Ashton's lips and says, "Ash, babe, I know you can be louder than that. You know how vocal you are. Don't hold back sweet heart. Let the whole floor know who's making you feel like this. Let them hear you screaming my name. Can you do that for daddy?" By this point, all Ashton can do is nod because he's getting that floaty feeling he gets when Luke fucks him really good. His hat is slipping off but his mind is fuzzy and he feels so high up in the clouds that he doesn't even notice. His body goes soft and pliant and Luke knows instantly that Ashton is going under so he takes over so he can get Ashton to come first before taking care of his own impending orgasm. When Ashton comes with a soft whimper and squeaks out a weak "Daddy," Luke comes hard and deep inside of Ashton only seconds later, his body trembling from the force of his orgasm. Gently pulling out of Ashton and placing him on his back, Luke removes Ashton's hat and grabs one of Ashton's large hands in his own before caressing Ashton's face and softly says, "Ashton. Babe can you hear me?" Ashton turns his head in Luke's direction but his eyes are unfocused and clouded. Luke calls out to him again, "Ash, baby, can you come back to daddy? Can you come back to me sweetie?" He watches as Ashton's eyes begin to come into focus and he looks at him with a smile. "Was I good daddy?" Ashton questions with a dopey smile on his face. "You were perfect baby, my perfect little cowboy," Luke replies as he wipes Ashton off with his shirt. Luke brings Ashton closer in his arms and nuzzles into his neck and says, "I love you so much baby." Ashton turns back and places a soft, kiss on his mouth and says, "I love you too daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. When I said short, I meant SHORT. Hope you lovelies enjoyed it. ❤️


End file.
